The 5 Elements
by Elephantom66
Summary: There are 5 elements in this world. Love, Light, Power, Danger, Mystery.What happens when these elements meet each other? Can each element get their lovers? Each girl has something special in her live, but their special thing will soon become their worst nightmare.
1. The Elements

**Sonic's POV **

Everyone was going to school. It was just like any other day. Bright and sunny. It's a brand new year. Break was over and most people were happy to be seeing their friends again. But, I don't go to school. I mean I do, but it's with people who are just like me... The school for elements.

Here's a little about myself. I was cut off from the 'real world'. My dad went to this same school. He went outside the school one day and he meet my mom. The thing was... My mom wasn't an element. She was just a normal person. Soon, they had me when they were both 16.

My dad told the whole school that my mom was an 'lost' element. They bought is until I popped inside of my mom's stomach. They threw my parents out of school and took my dad's power.

"But how did you end up with the power of Love?" Asked the student counselor.

"My parents were madly in love when I was still cooking... Now can I please go?" I asked.

The counselor nodded his head and I was free to go. Most people think I shouldn't be here since I'm not an 'real' element. I'll show them though.

"Sonic!" Called a voice.

"Hey, Sally! What's up?"

"Nothing. But are you ready for the Love Test today?"

"Yea, sure." I said thinking about something else.

Now you know what element I am. I'm Love. My friend Sally is also under Love. People under the element of Love can't be in the same classes as other elements. But we can talk during lunch and passing period. I didn't go outside my bubbles though. I was really popular, which some of the other elements didn't enjoy that.

"Fucking Faker." Someone said.

Sally and I turned our heads. Coarse it had to be him!

"Shadow thinks he's so perfect... Please." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't bother, Sonic." Sally said. "This is why we stay with our elements. We never get along."

"Some people just don't understand love." I said looking at Shadow.

A little fact about Shadow. He was the most popular in his element. Each element has a popular guy. It's kinda rare that a girl would be the most popular. You have to work your way to the top.

"That was a long passing period." The teacher said as Sally and I walked into class.

We didn't say anything. We're always late. Each element learned the history of their own element. Love? Well, I'm learning about that right now. I learned about different types of love.

"Sonic, tell me one type of love." The teacher said.

"Um... Personal Love." I said looking bored.

"What does that mean?"

"Personal Love is when you love yourself."

"Good!"

The teacher started to talk again. I starred out the window and thought. I began to think about my future. I wonder what it was going to be like. Will I meet a normal girl? Or will I end up with Sally? I mean, we've gotten really close in the past year. We're seniors, in case you're wondering.

Soon, school was over. Sally and I went to my locker. I opened it and a note fell out of my locker. I picked it up and began to read it.

"Do you think this is real?" I asked giving the note to Sally.

"I don't know... I'm sure not staying after school with you."

"Who would want to meet me in Senior Hall at 5pm?"

"It could be fun! I'll call you at 5."

Sally ran off. I closed my locker and walked out of the school. I waited outside for my dad to pick me up. My phone started to ring. I got a text from my dad.

"Won't be able to make it... Sounds like dad." I said.

I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket. I went back inside and sat on the floor in Senior hallway. There, I did my stupid homework.

"Finish the sentence..." I said. "It was making love for him, but to me it was..."

I had to finish the sentence. I looked at the words I could use. It was totally raped. That's kinda true, though. Well, that's what my thoughts were.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

I looked up and saw Shadow. He had something in his hand. Out of all the people... This day wasn't going that well.

"What does it look like?"

"Just answer my question."

"I got this note to meet someone down Senior Hall."

"Funny... Me too."

Shadow threw his note at me. I looked a the two notes. They were both in the same hand writing.

"Not you guys!" Silver floating over to us.

"Trust me, we don't like it either." I said standing up.

There was a moment of silent. I barely knew any of these people. I don't even know the floating one's name.

"What's your name, again?" I asked.

"Silver. I think we all have to same last name."

"Move! I'm already late!" Yelled a voice.

"I can see the light!" Yelled a high voice.

Oh great... Let's see here, we have Light and Power now. Which is really Tails and Knuckles. Every popular element was here now.

"Who set this up?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I was going to ask." Tails said.

"Shut it."

"Make me!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "No one likes each other here! Nothing is happening so we might as well just leave."

"Lover boy is right." Shadow said.

"Hold it boys!" Said a voice.

Everyone looked down the Senior Hall. The principle was walking towards us. We pushed our backs towards the lockers and stood up straight. It was like we were all soldiers.

"Don't do that." The principle said with narrow eyes.

"I hate standing up straight." Silver said.

"Boys... The department wanted me to give you a big assignment."

"About what?" Tails asked.

"Shut up and he'll tell us." Knuckles said.

Tails rolled his eyes at Shadow. The principle knew we all hated each other.

"Since all of you are the most popular in your element, you will be helping someone from a different school."

"What school?" I asked.

"A normal one."

Everyone gasped and got excited. I always wanted be in a normal school! I wonder what it was going to be like... We'll have to find out soon!

"Each of you must help a girl gain control of her life again, by using your element and personalities."

"Sounds boring." Shadow said.

"You have to do this in order to graduate... Here, Sonic."

The principle gave me a letter about the girl I had to watch. He did the same with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver.

"You all must work together and watch each other's backs."

The principle left. We all were in stunned. How could we put our elements to the test?


	2. Meeting Love and Light

**Amy's POV**

It was the next day. It was a Friday. I was so happy about that. I walked down the hall way trying to find my boyfriend. After I walked for a while I found him talking to a blue hedgehog. I walked over to them and smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Amy babe!" Scourge said kissing me. "You ready for our date?"

"I'm always ready...Hi, I'm Amy Rose." I said holding my hand out.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said shaking my hand.

The bell rang. Scourge kissed my goodbye and went to his class. I knew Scourge was failing school, but that didn't matter to me. As long as he loves me back, I don't care. He's hasn't been ditching school, all because of me. He's so sweet. I blinked a few times and saw Sonic still standing next to me.

"Are you new here?" I asked. "I can show you around, it's my off hour."

"Really? Thanks!"

I smiled and we waited till passing period was over. Sonic showed me his classes. We had a few classes together. They were all the same classes with Scourge. Now I'll have two friends in each class!

"Do you have any other friends?" Sonic asked as we walked down the hallways.

"No.. I don't mind it. I have Scourge. He'll do anything for me."

"You really must love him."

"We've been dating for the past 6 months... It's wonderful."

Sonic really wanted to tell Amy the truth about her relationship with Scourge. But he couldn't lose her trust on the first day of school!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sonic watched Amy and Scourge kiss each other in the hall way. It was passing period again. Sonic was reading the letter about Amy. She was also a Senior. She loved ice cream and her hammer. Her favorite thing in the world was Scourge.

"_Where does she put that hammer then?" Sonic thought._

"Alright, well. We have a date tonight." Scourge said.

Amy and Scourge left the school. I looked at my watch. Everyone still had one more class period... They were ditching. Sonic wonder if they always do this. He knew that he would never ditch a class. Unless there was a different element in it.

"So... How's it going with Amy?"

Sonic turned his head and saw Tails. He was drinking a soda and saw Amy and Scourge leave. Sonic sighed and looked down at the yellow fox.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about her stupid boyfriend." Sonic said crossing his arms. "Who do you have?"

"I have Cream the Rabbit. She's a real sweet heart."

"Did you even talk to her yet?"

"No..."

"What? You're Light though! You bring happiness and happy thoughts to everyone around you."

Tails grinned at that. Sonic knew he was right. Tails was always shy with meeting new people, but once people helped Tails, he was good to go. There was an awkward silent between the two elements.

"I read in her letter that she gets bullied by her ears." Tails said pulling out his letter.

"Really? Let me see her picture!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' letter. Tails was right. Cream did have big ears. But they were so pretty and long too. How could she get bullied by something that everyone has?

"Go say hi to her." Sonic said as Cream walked past them. "I think she could use a friend right now."

Tails smiled at Sonic and went after Cream. Sonic watched as Tails started to talk to Cream. It seem like everything was going well.

"I wonder how the rest are doing?" Sonic said as he left the school.

"Do you have any friends?" Tails asked.

"No..."

"Do you always say one word answers?"

"No."

"I like your ears." Tails said looking at Cream's ears.

"R-Really? You're not gonna call me big ears?"

Tails shook his head. Cream gave Tails half a smile. They sat down at a table and started to talk for a while. They both had this period off, so it was perfect. Mostly no one had this period off.

"Life is full of light, don't you think, Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yea, if you're not getting bullied by people." Cream said in a sad tone.

"There's always light at the end of a tunnel... You're ears are special, Cream."

"Did your mom teach you this or something?"

"I don't have a mom."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know." Cream said putting her hand on Tails' shoulder.

Before Tails could say anything, a group of guys walked past them. They threw their drinks at Cream.

"Big ears!" They called out at Cream.

Cream grabbed her things and ran out of the school, crying. Tails called out to Cream but she didn't stop. The group of boys were laughing.

"Don't waist your time on her, dude." One boy said. "She's not worth it... No one is born with those types of ears."

"Get lost! Cream never did anything to you! So why do you even pick on her! What if you were in her place!?" Tails yelled. "There shouldn't be any light in your life!"

Tails ran off and went to go find Cream. The group of guys rolled their eyes at what Tails said to them. They didn't listen to him. He was just a new kid... A new kid to bully.

* * *

><p>The school day was over. Tails never did find Cream. He felt so bad for her. Tails did wonder how Cream ended up with those ears.<p>

Tails walked around the school for a while. He went stood in the parking lot of the school. He wish he could find Cream. It was really important.

"Big ears!" Yelled someone.

Tails ran over to that voice. He made sure no one saw him. He saw Cream on the ground crying. He saw two other people throwing papers at her.

"Come on, Scourge!" Amy yelled. "Leave her alone."

"I'm just having fun, babe!"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away. Scourge spit on Cream and went after Amy. Scourge put his arm around Amy's waist. They kissed each other. Amy looked back at Cream. They made eye contact. Amy turned away once they did that.

"Cream!" Tails said running over to Cream. "Are you alright!?"

"Y-Yea..." Cream lied.

Tails looked over at Amy and Scourge. They got in Scourge's car and drove away from the school.

"You two alright?" Sonic asked seeing the whole thing.

"Yea." Tails said. "Want us to walk home with you, Cream?"

"No thanks. My mom is going to pick me up... There she is right now. Bye guys."

Cream ran over to a red car. She got in and the car was gone. Sonic looked at Tails. There was another awkward silent. Sonic knew that Tails was having a hard time with this. He remembered what the principle told them... They have to have each other's back.

"Don't worry, buddy." Sonic said patting Tails' back. "We'll both get through this."

"I wonder how Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver are doing."

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're doing fine."

"You know..." Tails said looking up at Sonic. "You're not that bad after all."

"Same to you."

Sonic and Tails went their different ways. A weekend would help figure things out for everyone. How was Tails going to help Cream, if she wouldn't let him in? How was Sonic going to get close enough to Amy without getting Scourge mad at him? Things were harder than they though.


	3. Meeting Power and Danger

**Jasmine belongs to Knuckles lover 1245. Her OC will be with Shadow, so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>The weekend was over. It was now a Monday morning. Which was no one's favorite day. All the students at school were crowding the hall ways. It was the first passing period. Everyone was heading to class. Expect for Sonic and Amy. They both had first off.<p>

"So, how was your date?" Sonic asked breaking the silent.

"We went out to the movies and some other stuff." Amy said dozing off.

Sonic knew all about love. He knew what Amy and Scourge really did, but he couldn't let her find out. Not yet, at least. Even though his element was screaming, he had to keep low.

"This is so hard to keep." Sonic whispered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing! Hey, have you heard of a girl named Cream?"

"Cream the Rabbit? Yea."

"Do you like her?"

"I feel bad that she is getting bullied. I hate it when Scourge does that."

"Why don't you stop him then?"

"I don't know. If it makes him happy, I'm happy."

Sonic didn't like this idea. Scourge was now on Sonic's bad side. His anger was building up.

"Excuse me, sorry." A girl said.

Sonic and Amy moved out of the way. A girl was fast walking through the hallway. It looked like she was late. Amy rolled her eyes at the girl. But then the girl dropped her things.

"Oh geez... Sorry." Said a male voice.

"Come on, let's leave." Sonic said pulling Amy away from the two people.

Sonic and Amy left the two people and went somewhere else.

"Sorry about that..." Knuckles said giving her girl's book back.

"It's fine... I wasn't looking."

"You like the Master Emerald?"

"How'd you know?"

"The book gave it away... I'm Knuckles." Knuckles said holding his hand out.

"Tikal."

They shook hands and smiled at each other. Soon the bell rang and Tikal blinked a couple of times.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'll see you later, Knuckles!" Tikal said running to her class.

Knuckles had to get to class too. He went to class and thought about Tikal and the Master Emerald. He's always loved the Master Emerald. In his free time he would go visit the Master Emerald at night. Maybe Tikal went to go to the Master Emerald after school.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride, daddy!" A girl said getting out of her dad's car.<p>

"I'll see you after school, sweetheart." The dad said driving away.

Shadow was outside the school. He saw the girl walk towards the school with a smile on her face. Shadow smirked at the girl. The girl saw Shadow and walked over to him.

"Hi, are you lost?"

"No..." Shadow said closing his eyes.

"My name is Jasmine."

"Shadow the Hedgehog... You seem to have a good relationship with your dad."

"Yea. My mom left us so we always look out for each other."

"Cute." Shadow said opening one eye. "I'll walk you to class, Jasmine."

Shadow and Jasmine went inside the school. Shadow and Jasmine both had their first class together. Maybe Jasmine wasn't a bad girl. At least she had a nice parent looking after her.

Soon, it was lunch time at the school. Sonic watched Amy and Scourge make out in the lunch room. Tails watched as Cream ate alone, listening to her music. Knuckles watched Tikal read about the Master Emerald. Shadow watched as Jasmine hung out with one other friend. The boys sat at a table watching the four girls.

"Wait, where's Silver?" Sonic asked.

"His girl doesn't start school till tomorrow." Tails said.

"She got the flu." Silver said walking over to them.

Silver sat down next to Shadow. He pulled out his letter about his girl. Her name was Blaze. It was pretty name to Silver. Music to his ears.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Sonic asked eating his lunch.

"Pretty good..." Knuckles said.

"I like Cream. She's really nice." Tails said looking over at Cream.

"Why don't you sit with her then?" Knuckles said in a tone.

"Do you always have an anger problem?"

"Back off, you mutant fox!"

"Stop!" Sonic yelled. "We have to work together."

Tails and Knuckles both glared at each other. Tails got up and went over to Cream. Tails waved at Cream and she took out her head phones. They hugged each other and Tails sat down in front of Cream.

"So, how's your girl?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"Great. She loved the Master Emerald!"

"Nice."

"What about you, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"She's to happy for me." Shadow replied. "But I guess her dad and her have a great relationship."

"Aw, daddy's girl!" Knuckles said.

"Shut up." Shadow said crossing his arms. "At she has other friends."

Knuckles flipped Shadow off, but he didn't care.

"I'm going to go see what Tikal is up too." Knuckles said leaving the table.

Knuckles went over to Tikal. Tikal started to show Knuckles pictures about the Master Emerald. Sonic kept his eyes on Amy and Scourge though. Something bad was going to happen between them.

"Have you ever seen the Master Emerald?" Tikal asked.

"Coarse! I see it during my free time."

"I always go see it after school. I love it so much."

"Nice."

A silent fell between them. Silver got up from the table and went over to them. He stood behind them and looked at pictures of the Master Emerald.

"Neat! What is it?" Silver asked.

"Go away, Silver." Knuckles said.

"Be nice Knuckles." Tikal said. "It's the Master Emerald."

"Oh nice... I'm leaving now."

Silver left and went back to the table. Silver notice that Shadow was starred at Jasmine and her other friend. Sonic grinned at Shadow.

"Why don't you go say hi to her?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Mind your own business." Shadow said.

"Don't bother." Sonic said.

Silver pulled out his letter about his girl, Blaze. Sonic notice and looked over Silver's shoulder. They both read about Blaze. She has fire powers. That was her special thing in her life.

"Nice. She can keep me warm during winter." Silver said.

"Oh please." Shadow said.

Soon, lunch was over. Sonic ran over to Amy and Scourge. They all walked together to their next class. Tails walked Cream to her next class. Knuckles carried all of Tikal's book and walked to their class. Shadow hide behind Jasmine and friend as they went to their lockers. Silver just went to class, thinking about Blaze.


	4. Meeting Mystery

**Silver' POV**

It's another school day. Blaze was at school today. I could finally meet her today. I kept reading the letter about her. She has a hidden power just like me. I have a feeling we would get along just fine.

"Sonic, have you seen Blaze?" I asked.

"She went into her art class, I think."

"Thanks!"

I ran upstairs and looked through the windows of all the art room. Coarse, it had to be the last room. I opened the door and the teacher saw me. I waved at him and he waved back. It was pretty cool in here. I found Blaze drawing in the corner of the room. I walked over to her and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, I'm Silver."

I waited for her answer. She notice me and she took her headphones. No wonder she didn't hear me.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Silver... I'm new here."

"Oh... I'm Blaze."

"What are you drawing?"

"N-Nothing." Blaze said covering her picture.

I grinned as Blaze tried to cover her picture. I put my hand on Blaze's hand and lift her hand up. I grabbed her drawing with my other hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fire."

"Oh neat!"

"Can I have it back?"

"Oh right! Sorry."

I gave Blaze her picture back. She began to color it. She didn't use normal fire colors though. She colored it as if it was a rainbow. I thought that was pretty cool. Maybe I should draw something. I pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw something. Blaze looked over and notice what I was drawing.

"Are you like... Gay or something?" Blaze whispered.

"What? No." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're drawing a unicorn on a rainbow."

"A man can't love rainbows or unicorn?"

Blaze shrugged and went back to her drawing. After first period was over Blaze and I started to walk to her next class. I knew she didn't have that many friends. At least I'm making friends with her now.

"It's snowing outside!" I said looking at the window.

"Yea." Blaze said with a smirk. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you around."

Blaze walked into her class. I don't know what class I had now. I looked at all the students going to their class. I saw Tails walking to his class. I ran over to him and slapped his back.

"Hey dude! Where's the lady?" I asked.

"She's at home... She said she wasn't feeling to well."

"That's to bad... Blaze is awesome... She thought I like guys."

Tails laughed a little. It's a good thing Tails and I had the same class now. We never really gotten along, but it looks likes we just had to get to know each other first. We could put our difference aside for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It's the end of the day. School was over and everyone went home. The 5 elements stayed at school though. They sat down in the senior hall way. They saw people walk in and out of the school. It wasn't like that at their school, though.

"How come people can just walk in and out of this stupid school?" Shadow asked.

"Because people aren't like us here." Tails replied.

Everyone sighed. It seemed like they all something in common. Sonic ears lifted up when he heard Amy's voice. He saw Amy and Scourge walking down the hallway, holding hands.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic said holding his hand up.

"Hey Son-" Amy began.

"Don't!" Scourge yelled.

Scourge pulled Amy away from Sonic. Scourge had a tight grip on her waist. They walked out of the building. Sonic's hands turned into fist whenever he saw Scourge. Sonic knew what kind of love they had.

"That guy..." Sonic said.

"Cool it, lover boy." Knuckles said. "It'll be over soon."

"Yea, yea." Sonic said putting his head on his knees. "So, how's everyone girls?"

"Great! Cream and I are going out today." Tails said looking at his watch.

"Tikal is fine... She loves the Master Emerald more than her life." Knuckles said.

"Sounds like you." Tails said with a smirk.

Knuckles knew Tails was right. It's like each element had a connections to their girl. Tails watch went off and he got up. He was going to meet Cream outside now. He waved goodbye and walked away. There was another awkward silent. no one knew what to say to each other.

"I better get going." Silver said getting up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yea..." Shadow said as Silver left. "I should go too."

One by one everyone left. Sonic was the last on to go.

With Tails and Cream. They were eating ice cream in the park. It was such a great day to be outside. They talked and talked. They laughed and threw rocks into the pond. They sat down on a hill and looked into the pond.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Yea... Just like your ears."

"Why do you keep bringing them up?"

"Because they're wonderful."

Cream playfully punch Tails' arm. Tails rolled down the hill and landed on his back.

"I can see the light!" Tails said reaching for the sky.

Cream rolled down the hill and rolled next to Tails. They laughed and things got quite.

"Why don't you like your ears, Cream?" Tails said breaking the silent.

"I did like them at first... But people don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"My ears. It's like dumbo, you know?"

"I have two tails." Tails said sitting up.

"Please don't make that up."

Tails stood up and showed Cream his two Tails. She didn't know what to say. She touched his tails and she smiled.

"I can even fly with them." Tails said spinning his two tails around.

"I can fly too!" Cream said flapping her ears.

They both flew around in the air, enjoying this moment together. Soon after it was dark. Cream had to be home for dinner. The stars were out and the moon was full. Tails and Cream both flew to her house. Once they were at the front door they starred at each other.

"This was really fun. Thank you, Tails." Cream said.

"Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cream nodded and went inside her house. Tails did a backflip and flew into the air. He screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt like was at the top of the world... Well, top of the sky anyways.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey, Sonic! What's down?" Tails said from the sky.

"Your face when I'm done beating it." Sonic joked.

They both laughed and Tails flew down to Sonic's level.

"Did you hear about Amy and Scourge?" Tails asked.

"No... What happened!?" Sonic asked grabbing Tails' shoulder.

"Shadow told me this, but they are planning to have sex with each other soon."

"Please... That's a lie! I know love! I am love!" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"There's always light... I better get going. See ya tomorrow."

Tails flew away, leaving Sonic in the street.


	5. Her Nightmare

**I'm going to say thing again... If you don't like this story, please don't read it. Thanks! Enjoy this story**

* * *

><p>It's the weekend. All the students were out of school and hanging with their friends. Amy was always with Scourge, now that Sonic was in her life. Tails and Cream were becoming really close friends. Knuckles and Tikal would always go see the Master Emerald after school. Shadow and Jasmine always talked quietly in the hallway. Silver and Blaze would both express themselves through drawing.<p>

"I still don't get what's Jasmine's special thing is." Shadow said laying in the shadow of a tree.

"You're so stupid." Tails said. "It's her dad! It was so clear!"

"Shut up."

There was an pause. The group of elements were outside in a park. Sonic was sitting on a branch thinking. Tails was close by, picking flowers. Knuckles said plucking grass and tying it. Shadow was laying down in the shadows. Silver was rolling around in the grass.

"I think all the girls are neat! It's strange to think that there different people out there." Silver said.

"Yea, but keep in mind we're different. We're elements." Sonic said.

Everyone rolled their eyes, expect for Sonic. There was another pause. No one knew what to say. They just thought for their themselves. Then, Knuckles pulled out his letter of Tikal. He looked it over and over again. When he was done plucking the grass and tying it, he made the Master Emerald.

"Well what da you." Knuckles said. "Tikal and I have the same power... And it is Power!"

"Is it the power to be heartless?" Silver teased.

Knuckles glared at Silver, but didn't say anything. Sonic and Tails both laughed. Shadow didn't hear anything, he was napping. Sonic looked down from his branch and saw that Shadow was asleep. He pulled off a small branch.

"Watch this..." Sonic whispered.

Sonic gently bent down from his branch and began to poke Shadow. Everyone was laughing, which made Shadow wake up. Sonic dropped the branch and acted as if nothing had happened.

"I knew what you guys were doing." Shadow said with a grin.

"Good one." Tails said flying up to Sonic and giving him a high five.

"Seems like you two are getting along." Silver said.

Sonic and Tails both smiled at each other. Seems like everyone was getting along now. But it still needed some time.

"What are you guys doing with your girls?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to hid the Master Emerald and let Tikal find it." Knuckles said with confident.

"Won't the guards see you?" Silver asked.

"I have the power the do whatever I want with the Master Emerald. Tikal and I are the same so she can find it in seconds."

"I don't really know what's Jasmine's problem is." Shadow said.

"It's her dad!" Everyone said to Shadow.

"Geez... Anyways, I learned that Blaze has a similar power as mine... Fire!" Silver said rubbing to sticks together.

"I'm have to keep Amy save from her stupid little boyfriend." Sonic said rolling his eyes. "What about you Tails?"

"I'm trying to teach Cream to love her ears again." Tails said. "I told her about my two tails."

They elements talked and talked about what their plans were about their girls. Amy's special item was her boyfriend. Cream's special item was her ears. Tikal's special item was the Master Emerald. Jasmine's special item was her father. Blaze's special item was her fire power. All these girls has no idea what was going to happen to them. Everything special item can turn for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning<strong>

It's Monday morning. It was raining outside. Sonic, hating water, ran inside. Amy saw him running and she never knew that Sonic could run so fast. Scourge on the other hand, began to hate Sonic. Something about Sonic bugged Scourge so much.

"Come on Ames." Scourge said pulling Amy away from Sonic.

"Oh... Ok... Bye Sonic!" Amy said as she was pulled away.

Tails wore his favorite yellow rain coat. He met up with Cream. They both wore a rain coat. She wore orange. They loved all the weathers. They thought that all weather should be loved. They watched the raindrops fall as they watched it from a window.

"I counted 43." Tails said.

"Same here! I remember I used to this alone."

"No you don't have to be alone."

Knuckles didn't mind the water. He didn't like wearing coats. Tikal saw Knuckles standing by the front door. She had her books in her arms and she walked over to Knuckles. It was freezing by the front door. She stood next to Knuckles and didn't say anything. They watched the door open and close.

"Aren't you cold?" Tikal asked.

"Nah. I don't mind this weather."

"Me too... But it can affect the Master Emerald."

"Yea. I heard about that."

Silver and Blaze were up in the art rooms. It was just the two of them. Silver loved the lighting and thunder, but Blaze didn't. Whenever there was thunder, she would hind under the table. Her hair stood up and Silver would always see her making fire with her hands.

"That's awesome... Are you warm blooded?" Silver asked.

"Are you trying to act stupid?" Blaze teased.

"I'm cold blooded." Silver said making Blaze laugh.

Shadow was standing outside. He was underneath a tree. Everyone starred at Shadow, thinking he was crazy. Shadow loved this kind of weather. He loved the dark sky and the dark days. He kept an eye out for Jasmine. He saw her walking to school today. Out of all the days, why was she walking on this day?

"Hey, Jas-" Shadow began.

"Shadow! My dad just died!" Jasmine cried hugging Shadow.

Shadow didn't know what to do. He hugged Jasmine back. She was crying her eyes out. They stood out in the rain together.

"Someone k-killed him." Jasmine cried.

"We'll find his killer." Shadow said. "It'll be dangerous, though."

"D-D-Dangerous... That's so... Dangerous though."

"Danger is my middle name."

Jasmine looked up at Shadow. She smiled and thanked Shadow for everything. People looked at them. Gossip travels fast, because people already knew about Jasmine's father. They started to pick on her. She ran inside and Shadow ran after her. They past Tails and Cream.

"Poor girl." Cream said. "I know what's it's like."

Shadow and Jasmine also pasted Sonic, Amy, and Scourge. Sonic felt bad, along with Amy. Scourge laughed at this. Knuckles pulled Tikal close to him. Silver and Blaze both drew a picture for Shadow.

"Looks like Jasmine lost her special thing in life and now she's weak." Silver said.

"You know what they say." Blaze said coloring.

"What's that then?" Sonic said walking into the class room, interested in what Blaze had said.

"Everyone's special thing or item will soon become their worst nightmare."

Sonic and Silver both looked at each other. Blaze was right. Once you gain something special, it will turn into your worst nightmare. All the elements had to look out.


	6. Prom Dates

It's the end of the school day. It was still raining outside. Everyone was running to their cars or the bus. Most people don't like being wet.

"Just come outside for a second!" Tails said pulling on Sonic's arm.

"Come on Mr. Sonic. It's just water." Cream said pulling on Sonic's other arm.

"NO! Don't make me!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic saw Knuckles walking towards them. Maybe Knuckles could help Sonic out.

"K-Knuckles! Save me!" Sonic yelled.

"Nah" Knuckles said leaving the school.

"Elements are suppose to have each other's backs!"

"But you're not the Power element." Tails said.

Tails and Cream both let go of Sonic's arms. Sonic crossed his arms across his chest. Cream got really confused by this. Sonic walked over to the window and looked at the rain, scared of getting wet.

"Elements? What are those?" Cream asked.

"Oh, it's just-" Tails began.

"Nothing." Sonic said looking at Tails. "She won't understand."

Sonic began to think of his parents. No normal person would understand any element. It was cut off from the world a long time ago and by long time ago, it's only been 18 years.

"Let me go!" Yelled a voice.

"That sounds like that girl who's dad died today." Cream said.

The three friends ran over to the voice. It was Jasmine. There was that same group of boys that bullied Cream. Jasmine was pushed up to the wall and they were bullying her.

"What are you gonna do!? You're stupid dad isn't here anymore! You can't protect yourself!" Yelled a boy.

"Hands off!" Shadow yelled walking over to them.

The boys rolled their eyes and walked away. Soon, Cream and Jasmine went home. The rest left the school and went out to dinner.

"I don't know what to do." Silver said. "Blaze keeps sending me mix messages."

"That's how girls are." Sonic said. "Trust me."

The boys waited for their food. They talked on and on about what happened today. Shadow didn't really say anything. It seems like Jasmine lost all of her confident. She's been living with her mom too, which makes things worst for her. Her mother didn't even care about her.

"It must be hard... We have to do something." Knuckles said.

"Nothing starts until you take action." Sonic said.

"Sonic's right." Shadow said.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"You go after Amy first and tell us what it's like." Shadow said.

"Fine." Sonic said looking at this 'friends'. "Tails, after I'm done with Amy you go next."

"Alright then..." Tails said looking at the rest of elements. "Knuckles, after I'm done you go next."

Knuckles chuckled knowing Tails would pick him. Knuckles looked at Shadow and Silver. Who would be next?

"Shadow, after I'm done you're next." Knuckles said.

"Why am I last!?" Silver said crossing his arms.

"Because you meet Blaze last." Tails said.

Silver knew Tails was right. Soon, they got their food. Sonic worked his element (love) to the waitress and they ending up getting their dinner for free. Everyone who was an element should only use their power for good not for evil, but it a one time thing. Soon they left and went into a small apartment where they were living.

It's been a month later. All the seniors were getting done with school. They only had a couple of months to go. Then it was off the college. But, this month was special. It was the month that Prom would be up. Every couple was in love and asking everyone to Prom.

"I hate love." Shadow said with his hands in his pockets.

"You're standing next to someone who is love." Sonic said rolling his eyes. "There's Amy! Got to go!"

Sonic walked over to Amy. She was at her locker. She was grabbing her books and checking things off of her mini list in her locket. Sonic made it over to her. He stood next to her with arm up on a locker.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said.

"Please, Sonic. I don't think it's a good idea that we're talking." Amy said upset.

"What? Why? Did I do-"

"No... Scourge doesn't want me to talk to you anymore."

"You know he's not in control of you..."

"But we can text."

Amy closed her locker and walked away from Sonic. He felt sadness inside his body. Sonic knew what was Scourge was thinking. Sonic would steal Amy away from Scourge. But that wasn't the case.

"Can everyone please shut up!?" Yelled a rude voice.

Everyone stopped talking. They all looked at the person who yelled. It was Scourge. Of coarse. It had to be him. He was wearing a tux and had flowers in his hands. Amy was standing in the middle of the hallway. Everyone moved away from her so Scourge could make his way towards her.

"Amy Rose. Will you go to Prom with me?" Scourge said giving her the flowers.

"Y-Yes!" Amy cried hugging Scourge.

Everyone began to clap. Sonic stood next to Shadow, who was slowly clapping. He didn't like this idea. Now Sonic knew he had to go to Prom. But with who?

"Will you please go to Prom with me!?" Sonic asked.

"No offence Sonic, but I don't like you that way." Tails said eating his lunch.

"Not like that. The rest turned me down and I really need your help."

"Fine. But you're paying."

Sonic and Tails shook on it.

"See, you guys should act more like Tails." Sonic said looking at Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver.


	7. First is Love

It's the night of Prom. Limos filled the streets. Parents were taking pictures of their sons and daughters. Friends gathered at each other's placed. Some went out for dinner. Prom was from 8pm till Midnight. Everyone was going to have a wonderful, lustful night.

"Come on, Tails! I'm late." Sonic said tapping his foot.

"May I remind you that the school is less than 5 minutes away." Tails said.

Sonic and Tails walked out the door and walk to the school. They took their I.D. and made sure they had everything they needed. Once they got to the school they showed their I.D. and got inside the school. They could hear the music from the gym. Most people were hanging out in the hallway, screaming and hugged each others.

"Alright... I'm going to find Amy." Sonic said.

"I'll be with Cream." Tails said waving to Cream.

Sonic and Tails went their different ways. Sonic walked into the gym. There were couples everywhere! Everyone was grinding on each other. Sonic felt his love going into overdrive! There were so many emotions (that were love) going on. Sonic could even point out the high-school sweethearts.

"I'm going to get some water." Amy said kissing Scourge.

Amy began to walk out of the gym. Sonic slide in front of Amy, not 'seeing her. She bumped into Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy yelled over the music. "Who are you here with!?"

"I'm just here with some friends!" Sonic yelled back.

Amy looked over her shoulders. Once she knew Scourge wasn't looking, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and they walked out of the gym. They went into a hallway, were it was almost quite.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me anymore..." Sonic said looking around for Scourge.

"I know, but I just wanted to say hi." Amy said hugging Sonic.

Sonic hugged Amy back. They let go of each other. There was a pause. Sonic looked at Amy's dress. It was a short green dress, that matched her eyes.

"That's a nice dress. I like it." Sonic said.

"Really? Thanks! Scourge wanted me to wear this to math his fur color." Amy said spinning around.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself? You can say no to him." Sonic said in a tone.

"It's not your life." Amy said.

"He only wants to get inside your pants, Amy."

Sonic covered his mouth once he said that. Amy looked at Sonic. She didn't say anything. She looked down and thought for a second. She looked back at Sonic. He could see anger in her eyes.

"Don't even go there! Scourge loves me! He doesn't use girls like that."

"I know everything about love, Amy. It's not real between you."

Amy rolled her eyes and began to walk away from Sonic. Tails saw this happened. He told Cream to stay where she was. Tails slowly walked over to Sonic. Tails tapped Sonic's shoulder and Sonic turned around.

"You almost blew your cover." Tails said.

"I know... I got mad."

"Girls are weird."

"How's Cream doing?" Sonic asked changing the subject.

"She's good! She told me that she only feels confident when I'm with her."

"You know you're gonna have to say goodbye soon."

Before Tails could respond, Amy and Scourge walked past them. Sonic starred at Amy. Scourge had his arm wrapped around Amy's waist. Scourge looked back at Sonic. He glared at Sonic and they left the school.

"I gotta follow them!" Sonic said walking away from Tails.

"Be careful!" Tails yelled.

Sonic ran out of the building. Amy and Scourge got inside Scourge's car and began to drive somewhere. Sonic, with his super fast speed follow the car. They were going downtown. Sonic was running a safe distance behind the car. No one else was driving, it was as if every school had Prom on this night! The car pulled up to a hotel. Amy and Scourge got out. They joined hands and walked into the entrance.

The doors slid open. Sonic watched from the parking lot and looked in the window. Amy and Scourge got their hotel key card. They got in the elevator. Sonic watched Scourge's arm movement. Did it move up, for a higher floor number? Or low, for a low floor number. The doors closed and Sonic grinned.

"Of coarse. Top floor."

Sonic walked in and went for the stairs. Most people thought he had just gotten back from a wedding or funeral. He had forgotten that he was wearing tux. With his super fast speed, he was on the top floor in seconds. He walked down the hall slowly, trying to find out what room the two sweet hearts went into. Once Sonic made it to the end, there was only one door to his left. There was a sign on it.

"Typical." Sonic said reading the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

Inside the room, Amy and Scourge were on the bed, making out. They had the TV on just for back ground noise. Scourge pulled Amy onto his lap. Scourge's legs were off the bed. His hands trailed up and down Amy's back.

"I want you." Scourge said.

Amy giggled and kissed Scourge again. Scourge rolled them over, so he was on top of Amy. He reached for the TV remote and turned off the TV. Everything got quite for a while.

"I can't do this..." Amy said as Scourge kissed her neck.

"I thought you wanted this."

"Yea when we're married... It doesn't feel right."

"Did Sonic tell you to do this?" Scourge said with a tone.

"Leave Sonic out of this. This is only between you and me."

"If you really love me, you would do this."

"I don't have to do anything for you."

"Yea you do!" Scourge yelled. "I'm your boyfriend!"

Before Amy could respond, her lips were pressed to Scourge's lip. Scourge put all his body weight on Amy. She couldn't get away now. Between kissed, Amy would scream. She pounded Scourge's back, hoping he would let go of her, but nothing worked.

"Stop Scourge! T-This hurts!" Amy yelled.

Scourge didn't say anything to Amy. He tuned out her screams and cries for help.

_"It was making love for him, but to me it was rape."_ Amy thought as tears filled her eyes.

Her cries for help continued. She was giving up on hope now. Scourge was already half naked now. His clothes were on the floor. He was starting to unzip Amy's green dress.

The hotel door burst down. Amy and Scourge both stopped what they were doing. There was dust that filled the room. A shadow came into view. But, the shadow started to cough really hard.

"I k-kicked the door too h-hard." Sonic said waving his hands, trying to get the dust away from him.

"S-Sonic..." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen." Sonic said. "Why don't you let the lady go and we'll handle this like Hedgehogs."

"Yea, right! Is this any of your business?"

Sonic grabbed Scourge by his quills. Sonic held Scourge in the air, so his feet were hanging. Sonic didn't say anything, he only made eye contact with Scourge. Sonic looked at Amy.

"You ok, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy could only nod. Sonic looked back at Scourge. Sonic threw Scourge at a wall. Sonic held his hand out for Amy and grinned at her.

"It's on Lover Boy!" Scourge said jumping on Sonic.

"Why does everyone call me that!?"

Scourge was pulling on Sonic's quills. Scourge was on Sonic's back. Sonic walked backwards and into a wall. He slammed Scourge into the wall. With a few hits on the head, Scourge let go of Sonic's quills.

"I knocked him out." Sonic said starred at Scourge.

Amy didn't say anything. Sonic put Scourge in bed and put the covers over him, as if he was sleeping. Amy got off the bed and zipped her dress back up.

"Come on." Sonic said walking out of the room.

Amy followed Sonic. She didn't say anything as they walked down the hall way. They took the stairs. About half way down, Amy had to take off her high heels. Once they were outside in the parking lot, Amy started to cry.

"I should have listened to you, Sonic!" Amy cried.

"It's over now. Don't cry."

"My own boyfriend almost raped me!"

"It was a One-Side Love."

"One-Side Love?" Amy asked confused.

"One-Side Love is when only one person in the relationship is in love."

"You know a lot about love, don't you?"

Sonic nodded and smiled.

"What about all the cameras?" Amy asked.

"I disconnected them... I would have to pay for a new door."

The two friends both laughed. It was started to get windy. Amy rubbed her arms and shivered. Sonic liked the wind. He looked over at Amy. He knew she was cold.

"I'll take you home." Sonic said.

"Thanks... Where's your car?"

"No car." Sonic said picking up Amy bridal-style. "Running is my thing."

With a flash of blue, Sonic and Amy were gone. Amy closed her eyes and felt the wind. Sonic held her tight, knowing she was really cold. Sonic and Amy made it back to town. Sonic stopped in front of a two-story house. Amy opened her eyes and looked at the house. She looked really confused. Sonic let her down and Amy turned around and looked at Sonic.

"How did you know where I live?" Amy asked pointing to her house.

"Um... I kinda stalked you."

Sonic backed up from Amy, thinking she would punch him. But instead, she hugged him.

"Thank you! I'm glad I have you to protect me."

"Not for long though."

"What? Why?"

"I'll be gone soon."

Amy looked down. She didn't want Sonic to leave. Now that Scourge was out of the way, they could hang out and become close friends. Sonic knew he couldn't stay in this area. Normal people would soon find out about him and the other elements.

"Will I ever see you again?" Amy asked looking into Sonic's eyes.

"Of coarse! We're destine to have each other in our lives."

"When do you leave?"

Sonic thought for a second. He had think of how long the others would take to finish with their girls. Amy waited for an answer from Sonic.

"I don't know... But, you know that girl, Cream?" Sonic said changing the subject.

"Yea... I used to bully her with Scourge before you came to this school." Amy said feeling bad.

"I know you two will become close friends."

Amy smiled at Sonic. Sonic looked at his watch. It was midnight. The moon was out and cars were filling the streets again.

"I better get inside." Amy said walking to her front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sonic said with a wink.

They two went their different ways. Amy's parents asked how Prom went. Amy told them the whole story. Her parents were so happy that Sonic was there to help their daughter.

Scourge never made contact with Amy or Sonic again. A rumor spread about him and Amy. But Sonic made it clear as day that is was not true. Even though Sonic and Scourge never got along with each other, Sonic still helped Scourge out in the long run. Love is powers. Keep is save, hidden, and strong.


	8. Second is Light

It's the next day of school. Sonic and Amy have become very close friends. However, Amy couldn't let Sonic leave her. Sonic still didn't know when he was suppose to leave. While, the two friends were at Amy's locker, Tails walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Tails said.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said giving Tails a high five.

"You two have become great friends." Amy said stuffing books into her locker.

Once her books were in place she shut her locker. She turned around to the two boys. Her eyes landed on Tails' two tails. She was a little freaked out and Tails saw this by the way she was starred at his tails.

"W-Why do you have two tails?" Amy asked pushed up to her locker. "That's not normal."

"Please." Tails said rolling his eyes. "Everyone has something that provides them light... Like my tails."

Tails flew a little in the air. Sonic clapped his hands and Amy only nodded. Tails loved his two tails so much. He didn't care what anyone else thought of them.

With a few classes out of the way, it was lunch time. Amy was now sitting with Sonic and the rest of his friends. However, Cream wasn't sitting with them. Tikal wasn't with them, nor was Jasmine and Blaze.

"I just saw Cream outside..." Shadow said walking over to the group of friends.

"What? Why?" Tails asked standing up.

Shadow shrugged and sat down. Tails left the lunch room and went outside. Cream was in the front of the school, crying. She was patted her ears. Tails didn't go over to her right away. Tails saw that Cream was sitting under a tree. Tails flew up and sat on a branch, underneath Cream. She was eating lunch outside alone.

"I thought my ears were a gift... But they're not!" Cream said to herself.

Cream talked to herself again. Tails heard things he wish he hadn't heard. Cream wished her ears didn't define who she was. She wished her had normal ears like everyone else. If only she could get rid of her ears for good. As people walk in and out of the school, they called Cream names. That made Cream cry even more. Cream didn't need any of this in her life.

"She's need more light in her life." Tails whispered to himself.

Tails looked down at Cream. He jumped down from the tree and Cream gasped. She wasn't expecting Tails to jumped right out in front of her. Cream whipped her tears away as Tails sat in front of her.

"Cream, can I ask you something?" Tails asked.

"S-Sure."

"How long have people been bullying you?"

"Ever since Freshman year... Why?"

"Don't you think it's time to stop worrying about what other people think of you?"

"They won't stop though."

"Because they know that they're getting to you. You can't let them walk all over you. You have a gift, you can use them to protect yourself."

Cream only looked at Tails. He did have a point. It's been four years. Her whole high school years have been nothing but pain for her. She never pictured her life to turn out like this.

"I tell them to stop, but they won't listen." Cream said.

"Just ignore them then... Watch this."

Tails got up and flew over to the front doors. He stuck out his two tails and flew in the air. He was blocking the door. He pulled out his phone and started to play a game. He made sure he was in the way of other students. Cream thought this was a bad idea, but she only watched Tails.

"Move it, two tailed!" Yelled a student.

Tails didn't move or say anything. The student rolled their eyes and walked around Tails. Everyone started to call Tails names, but they notice he didn't look up from his phone. But really, Tails was only starring at a black screen on his phone. Tails looked around and his feet touched the ground again. He walked back over to Cream and smiled at her.

"See." Tails said.

"I was confident with my ears back in the past."

"Now's the time to gain that confident back."

Tails took Cream's hand and they went back inside the school. Just to their luck, it was passing period. Tails and Cream started to walk the halls. Everyone starred at Tails and Cream. No one has two tails or long ears. But Tails kept walking, as if nothing was wrong with him. Cream tried to go the same thing. She was doing a pretty good job.

"Look! It's big ears!" Yelled a boy pointing to Cream.

"Thank you! They are big!" Cream said flipping her ears as if they were her hair.

The boy looked confused. Tails looked back at the boy and flipped him off. Most people called out to Cream, but she never answered. She was gaining her confidents again. Tails walked Cream to her class. They talked outside the class before Cream went in.

"You did great! Now do the same thing in your class." Tails said.

"But this is gym class.. We always do jump rope for a our warm up and I always trip on them."

"Play jump rope with them... That's what I do."

Tails winked at Cream and left. Cream walked into the locker room and changed into her P.E. outfit. She didn't have any friends in that class because of her ears. She walked inside the gym where there were other girls. This gym class only had girls in it. Which was nice, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Alright ladies!" Said the P.E. teacher. "Start you warm up by jumping rope."

Everyone grabbed a rope and started to jump. Cream didn't get one. She used her ears as jump rope. Everyone looked at Cream. They laughed and pointed at her. But Cream thought about what Tails told her.

"Can I jump with you?" Asked a girl.

Cream stopped and looked up. She smiled at the person. It was Amy.

"Sure!" Cream said.

Amy stood next to Cream and they both started to jump rope together. The P.E. teacher checked their watch. It was a nice day out too. The whole P.E class went outside and started to walk the track. Amy stood with Cream. Once everyone was outside, they started to walk the track. Amy and Cream walked together.

"I'm sorry about you and Scourge." Cream said.

"Don't be. He was jerk, I can't believe I even dated him!... What about you and Tails?"

"T-Tails? We're just friends."

"You two would make a cute couple. You both have something special."

"Thanks."

Amy and Cream started to talk about different things. They talked about people they hated. They talked about their favorite teachers and classes. They talked about what colleges they would be going too. Just by luck, they would be going to the same college.

"We should totally room together!" Amy said.

"R-Really? You don't mind my ears?"

"Do you mind a snorer?" Amy joked.

They two girls laughed. They talked on and on. Watching from a distance was Sonic and Tails. They skipped their class and watched the two girls laugh and talk with each other.

"I knew they would become great friends." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Me too. This was really fun! Being in the normal world that is... I wish we could all just be together."

"Yea... But that can never happen. They won't understand elements." Sonic said walking away.

Tails thought for a moment. Tails didn't know what Sonic's parents had gone though, but he knows that time has changed and things have to move on. Tails ran over to Sonic and stopped him.

"I'm late for class." Sonic said.

"You ditched with me!"

"Right... But we can't let the girls see us."

"I know, but it's about what you said, that people won't understand elements."

"Yea, they'll never-" Sonic began.

"It's a different time zone now. You can't stay in the past. Remember, there's always light at the end of a tunnel." Tails said.

Sonic grinned at his friends. He patted his head and they both went inside. Back with Amy and Cream. They only had about ten minutes left. They saw some other girls running to burn more calories.

"Wanna run the track just one time?" Amy asked.

"I have to run slow... My ears."

"That's fine!"

Amy and Cream started to jog. They past the teacher. The teacher was proud of both of them. But, some girls in the class past Amy and Cream. They turned around and ran backwards, facing Amy and Cream.

"Can't you run!? You guys are two slow!" Yelled a girl.

Amy and Cream both looked at each other. Amy winked at Cream. Cream started to flap her ears. Cream pasted the girl and Amy ran faster. The girl stopped running and starred at Cream. While the girl wasn't looking, Amy bumped into the girl and knocked her down on the field. Everyone started to laugh and point at the girl.

"What goes around comes back around." Amy said to the girl.

After that, the P.E class went back inside to change and go to their next class. Soon, the school day was over. Amy and Cream were outside waiting for Sonic and Tails. Soon, the two boys came out of the school, laughing.

"Ready to go shopping?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yep! You guys wanna come with us?" Sonic asked Tails and Cream.

"We're going to study together." Tails said.

"Alright then."

Sonic and Amy left and went to the mall. Tails and Cream walked to Cream's house. Cream's parents were happy that Tails came into her life. He had helped her through so much. Cream seemed happier in life.

"Mom! Guess what I did in P.E!" Cream said opening the front door.

"I don't know."

"I made a new friend!"

Tails shut the front door as Cream and her mother hugged each other.

"Hello, Tails!"

"Hi!" Tails said waving his hand.

"We're gonna go study." Cream said pulling Tails' arm upstairs.

Tails and Cream went upstairs and into Cream's room. Tails taught Cream new things. They laughed and talked. They took breaks once in a while.

"I better get going." Tails said looking at his watch.

Tails and Cream walked downstairs. Cream opened the front door. Her mother watched the two friends. Tails saw Cream's mother looking at them.

"Um, Cream... Can I talk to you outside?" Tails asked shy.

"Can I, mother?" Cream asked turning around.

Her mother smiled and nodded. The friends went outside. Cream shut the front door.

"I don't know how to say this, but... I'm leaving soon." Tails said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cream asked almost having tears in her eyes.

"Of coarse! We're destine to have each other in our lives!"

"Amy told me that Sonic is leaving too..."

"Since I'll be leaving soon, make a new friend for me. A girl friend. I bet Tikal would be nice."

"She's seem like she needs a social life."

"There you go! I'll see you later."

Tails left and Cream went back inside. Cream told her mother everything Tails just said to her. She didn't want to lose one of her closest friends! From the moment Tails met Cream, she wasn't as happy as she was now. People stopped bullying her. She was much more confident with her ears. Now that she could fly with her ears, she didn't need a car anymore. It was faster to go to school. Light was powerful, helpful, and most of all... Satisfying


	9. Third is Power

It's another day of school. It was a windy day. Clouds covered the sun. Sonic and Amy had a wonderful day at the mall. Amy wanted to spend as much time as she could before Sonic would leave. Cream was doing the same thing with Tails. Both girls didn't want their closest guy friends to leave them, after everything thing they have done in their lives. Soon the bell rang. This time, Amy walked Sonic to class. Cream did the same thing with Tails. Amy and Cream had this period off.

"Do you want to go in the library?" Cream asked.

"Sure! I could study for a while."

Amy and Cream walked to the library. They wrote down their names and the time they got in the library. Once they sighed in, they looked for a place to sit down. Cream saw a girl sitting by herself. She was surrounded by books and papers. It was Tikal!

"We should sit with Tikal." Cream whispered.

"Why? There are other tables that are empty though." Amy whispered back.

"Look at her... I think she needs a social life... All she talks about it books and that Master Emerald."

"Good point... Let's go make a new friend."

Amy and Cream nodded and walked towards Tikal. Her eyes were focused only on the books. She didn't even notice that Amy and Cream were sitting with her. Amy and Cream starred at her, hoping she was look up, knowing people were starring at her.

"Tikal." Amy whispered.

Tikal didn't answer them. Instead, she held a finger. The two girls waited until Tikal was finished with her page. Soon, Tikal marked on the page and closed her book and wrote something down. After that, she put her pencil down and looked at Amy and Cream.

"Why are you guys sitting with me?" Tikal whispered.

"It looks like you needed some new friends." Cream whispered.

"I have all the friends I need right here."

Tikal pointed to all her books on the Master Emerald.

"It's really cool how the Master Emerald works." Amy whispered.

"People like me always keeps the Master Emerald safe." Tikal whispered. "Now, I'm going to get back to reading."

Tikal opened her book and began to read again. Amy and Cream both looked at each other. This was going to be harder than they thought. Amy and Cream stood up and put their backpack on. Amy walked behind Tikal's chair and pulled it away from the table.

"Come on." Amy said.

"Where are we going?" Tikal said.

"Outside."

"What about my books?"

"I'll take them." Cream said grabbing the books.

Amy, Cream, and Tikal all walked out of the library. They girls went to Tikal's locker. There, Cream put all of her books in her locker. The girls went outside and sat in the grass. It was still windy, but it wasn't bad outside.

"This is what it's like to be relaxed." Amy said laying in the grass.

"You need to take a break from the emerald." Cream said.

"But it's my life." Tikal said sitting up.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around that emerald." Amy said.

"Actually-" Tikal began.

"No!" Cream said. "Don't talk about it... Just relax."

Cream pushed Tikal down on the grass. The three girls looked up at the sky. Even though the clouds were blocking the sun, they didn't care. After a while, Tikal began to relax for the first time. Amy and Cream started to talk about different things again. Eventually, Tikal jumped in and stared to talk with them.

"See, isn't have a social life great!?" Amy asked.

"Yea... It's really nice." Tikal said. "I feel free now that I'm not tied down."

Soon, their off period was over. They all went to class. It was a good thing too. Cream and Tikal had the same math class. They've been in the same class, but they never notice each other. They sat next to each other and helped each other out.

Soon, it was lunch time. All five elements sat at their table. Sonic and Tails told their stories about what happened with the girls. Sonic told everyone how close Amy and Cream have gotten. It would be impossible to split them up! Knuckles saw Amy, Cream, and Tikal walked their way.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tikal asked sitting next to Knuckles.

"Not much... You're face isn't inside a book anymore." Knuckles said.

"Yea... Amy and Cream gave me a social life."

Everyone laughed and ate their food. Jasmine and Blaze still didn't sit with them. Silver knew Blaze was up in the art room eating. Shadow didn't even know where Jasmine was now. She must skip school now.

"I'm glad you guys are making new friends." Silver said.

"I thought it was scary making friends, but it's not bad at all!" Cream said.

The group of friends talked and talk. Everyone was going well. But soon, lunch was over. Everyone went to their classes. Knuckles walked Tikal to her locker. She opened her locker and pulled out her History book. She looked at the books about the Master Emerald. Knuckles saw this.

"Tikal, I wanted to ask you something." Knuckles said as Tikal shut her locker.

"Ok. What?"

"I was wondering if you want to go see the Master Emerald with me after school today."

"I'd love too!"

Knuckles grinned and walked Tikal to class.

* * *

><p>Once the school day was over. Knuckles and Tikal go into the woods. They follow a trail that leads to the Master Emerald. They walk and talk. It wasn't long before they got to the gate. Knuckles pulled out some money.<p>

"Sorry kids, but the Master Emerald isn't here." The guard said.

"What!? What happened to it!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Someone stole it last night. We can't find it."

"But you have too! That's your job!" Tikal yelled.

"Sorry."

Knuckles hands turned into fists. Tikal dragged Knuckles away from the guard, before someone got hurt.

"Follow me." Tikal said.

Knuckles followed Tikal. They went off the trail. Knuckles was wondering what Tikal was doing. But finally, there was another fence. Tikal jumped over the fence. She was now on the other side. Knuckles looked at her.

"Rule break." Knuckles said.

"Do you want to see the emerald or not?"

Knuckles sighed and jumped over the fence too. They saw the same guard that they talked too. They walked on another trail. Soon, they found police tape everywhere. It was true. The Master Emerald really was taken, but who could have stolen it? Tikal made sure that no one was watching them. She ran over to where the Master Emerald was.

"Who could have done this?" Tikal cried.

"I'm not sure." Knuckles said crossing his arms. "But I know you can find it."

"W-What?"

"You have the power to find the Master Emerald." Knuckles said walking over to Tikal.

"I wish I had the power, but no one has it."

"We both have it..."

Tikal starred at Knuckles. Knuckles explained to Tikal about the power. He showed Tikal how he can find the Master Emerald.

"Then why don't you use your powers then?" Tikal asked.

"I... I can't. I lost them after an accident." Knuckles lied. "But just take a deep breath and focus all your thoughts and energy on the emerald."

Tikal had no other choice. She did what she was told. She stood up straight. She breathed in and closed her eyes. All of her thoughts went towards the Master Emerald. Knuckles could feel her energy. He knew she was going to find the Master Emerald. But then, Tikal shook her head and opened her eyes.

"I can't do it!" Tikal said.

"Yes you can! We're the same species! You can do it."

Knuckles assured Tikal that she could do this. Tikal nodded and tried again. She closed the eyes and stood up straight again. She breathed in and focused her thoughts on the Master Emerald. Soon, Tikal opened her eyes and her eyes flashed green. Knuckles knew she could do it.

"I know where it is!" Tikal said her eyes still green.

Tikal ran out of the forest, with Knuckles following her. Tikal went into town. Knuckles knew where the Master Emerald was, because he was the one who stole it. Tikal stopped in front of a big concrete cave.

"It's in the sewer." Tikal said.

Knuckles and Tikal went into the sewer. They stepped in water and bugs where everywhere! It was freezing in the sewer too! Water rushed up and down their pipes. Knuckles and Tikal made it to the middle of the sewer. Tikal's eyes turned back to their normal once she saw the Master Emerald.

"I knew you could do it." Knuckles said hugging Tikal.

Tikal thanked Knuckles. They ran over to the Emerald and touched it. Tikal hugged the Master Emerald and a tear fell down from her cheek.

"Let's get this back to it's home." Tikal said opening her phone.

Tikal called the police. She told them that she was with the Master Emerald, along with one of her friends. The cops were on their way. Once the cops came, they took the Master Emerald and put it back. Knuckles and Tikal got out of the sewer and Knuckles looked at the time. It was already 6:30pm.

"I'll take you home." Knuckles said.

"Thanks... I never knew I had the powers to do that!" Tikal said hitting Knuckles' arm.

"I told you. I should get a 'I'm sorry Knuckles, I was wrong!'" Knuckles said in a high girl voice.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't listening."

Tikal punched Knuckles' arm. They laughed and got to Tikal's house. But, before Tikal could opened the front door, Knuckles grabbed her wrist. Tikal looked at Knuckles.

"I have to tell you something." Knuckles said letting go of her wrist.

"You're leaving too, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Amy and Cream talked about your guys leaving... You're the new student, that's gone within a few months."

"Yea... I'm that new student."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of coarse! We're destine to have each other in our lives!"

Tikal smiled and hugged Knuckles. He hugged her back. They pulled apart and starred at each other. It felt like the world stopped for a moment.

"You know that girl, Jasmine?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea... She lost her dad... I feel so bad for her."

"Why don't you become her friend... I hear she's really nice."

Tikal thought for a moment. She would need someone to 'replace' Knuckles. But Tikal could never forget Knuckles. Tikal could make her social life bigger.

"I can do that." Tikal said.

"Thanks... I'll see you later."

Knuckles ran off. Tikal opened the front door and walked in the house. She went up to her room and jumped on her bed. She had no idea that she had the power to find the Master Emerald. Tikal was glad that Knuckles came into her life, along with Amy and Cream. Everything seemed better for Tikal. Power. Keep this power save. Keep it only for kindness, ever evil. Power is more powerful than you think.


	10. Fourth is Danger

It's a Friday morning. The sun never came out to say hello. Everyone at school wasn't in their best mood. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal all walked to school that day. They all were in a good mood. It was Friday, but the weather didn't make it feel like a Friday.

"Come on, fight back!" Yelled a boy.

"That sounds like that girl again." Tikal said looking at Knuckles.

"Jasmine." Cream whispered.

The group of friends slowly walked toward the voice. They saw Cream's old bully, picking on a new victim. Jasmine didn't do anything about the bully. She was crying. The bully knocked down the books that were in her hands and they fell on the floor. He stepped on them and yelled at Jasmine again.

"Leave her alone!" Cream yelled. "You're a sick person!"

"Yea! No one even likes you!" Amy yelled.

"Mind your own business!" The boy yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes. The bully turned back to Jasmine. But, she wasn't there. Instead, Shadow was standing there. Shadow had so much anger in his eyes. His hands turned into firsts and he was breathing hard.

"Try again! I dare you!" Shadow yelled.

"S-S-Sorry!"

The boy ran away and went into the school. Shadow moved out of the way. Jasmine was right behind him. Jasmine picked up her books and thanked Shadow. Shadow and Jasmine walked over to the group of friends.

"Don't worry... It will get better! There's always-" Tails began.

"Light, we know." Sonic said nudging Tails' arm.

"No, life sucks! My dad got killed!" Jasmine said.

Before anyone could respond, the bell rang. The group of friends walked inside the school. Even though Jasmine was surrounded by people, random people would trip her and call her names. They called her powerless, broken pieces, worthless. Shadow, already raged with anger now couldn't stand this anymore. The other elements (expect for Silver) saw this. They needed to calm Shadow down.

"Shadow, why don't you get to class, we'll walk Jasmine." Amy said holding Jasmine's arm.

"I'll walk with you." Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Shadow left the group of friends. Jasmine looked confused at Amy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jasmine asked.

"Because nice people need a nice life." Amy said with a smile.

Jasmine grinned at Amy. Cream took Jasmine's other arm and they walked the hall. Tikal walked backwards in front of them and talked. She was skilled at walking backwards too. Sonic and Tails stopped and turned around. They left the girls alone, so they all could bond with each other.

"Why don't you go walk around after school with Jasmine?" Knuckles asked Shadow.

"I guess that would be nice..." Shadow said.

Knuckles and Shadow made it to their class. Jasmine was a little better today. She was glad that she was making new friends. Soon, it was lunch time again. Silver and Blaze weren't with them at all. Jasmine sat next to Shadow.

"Hey Jasmine, do you want to go on a walk with me after school?" Shadow asked.

"Sure! That would be nice."

Shadow looked at Tails. Tails winked at Shadow. The friends talked and ate lunch. The girls started to talk about different things, while the guys listen. All the elements would miss these girls.

"Hey, where was that other white hedgehog?" Tikal asked.

"We don't know... He'll show up soon, though." Sonic said.

After lunch everyone went back to their classes. After period 8 ended, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of school, trying to get home. Sonic and Amy went over to Amy's house. Tails and Cream went to the park. Knuckles and Tikal went to see the Master Emerald. Shadow and Jasmine stayed at school, still everyone left. It was pretty quite between them though. But, Jasmine did all the talking. She talked about her dad.

"We'll find the killer." Shadow said. "Come on, let's go on that walk."

Shadow and Jasmine left the school. They went out to dinner too. It was about 6pm when they ate out. Shadow and Jasmine talked about their life. But Shadow never told Jasmine that he was an element. After dinner, the two friends went out for a walk in the streets.

"Where you really close to your dad?" Shadow asked.

"Yea. He was the only one I could trust."

"You have me."

"Yea, and I'm thankful for that. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Shadow and Jasmine took a turn into an ally way. They stopped at the end.

"Wrong way." Jasmine laughed as she turned around. "S-S-Shadow..." Jasmine said tapping Shadow's arm.

"What?" Shadow asked turning around. "Oh."

There was a person dressed all in black standing in front of them. The person walked closer and closer to them. Shadow stood in front of Jasmine and put his fists up. The person and Shadow started to fight each other.

"Run, Jasmine!" Shadow yelled.

Jasmine ran away from the fight. She stopped running once she was out of the all way. She watched Shadow and the person fight each other. Jasmine hugged herself, hoping Shadow would win this fight.

The person hit Shadow in the face. Shadow yelled and the person kneed Shadow in the stomach. Shadow fell down, holding his stomach.

"Say goodbye." The person said.

But before the person could do anything, Jasmine picks up a near by crowbar and hits the person on the head. Their head cracks opened and blood pours out. The person fell down on his back and Jasmine dropped the crowbar and ran over to Shadow.

"Are you ok!?" Jasmine asked.

"The question is, are you?" Shadow said putting his head up.

Jasmine nodded and moved her hair out of her face. Shadow was on all fours. He stood back up and looked at the dead body.

"Danger..." Shadow said. "I love it!"

"It felt good!"

Shadow walked over to the dead body. He removed the black hoody. Jasmine knew that face... She knew that person. It was her father's killer... She just killed someone who should have been killed a long time ago. Jasmine started to cry and flap her hands.

"I did it!" Jasmine said hugging Shadow.

"Now your father can rest in peace."

"It's all thanks to you!"

"You're the one who hit him on the head." Shadow said as they walked away laughing.

Shadow walked Jasmine home. She didn't want to go back home, because of her mother. Shadow had an idea now. He kicked the door opened and her mother screamed from the living room. Shadow marched right up Jasmine's mother. He grabbed her the collar of her shirt and lifted her up.

"You better treat Jasmine with respect! If not... Bad things will happen to you!" Shadow said.

Jasmine's mother nodded. Jasmine walked over to Shadow and he set her down. Jasmine hugged Shadow and he soon left. Jasmine's mother did respect Jasmine now. She didn't want to have to see Shadow again or have bad things happen to her.

* * *

><p>It's now Monday morning. Everyone heard on the News about the killer. Shadow and Jasmine walked to school that day together. They both were wearing black and red. They didn't have a smile on their faces. Once they reached the school, everyone was scared of them. They didn't call Jasmine any names or bully her anymore.<p>

"You look hot in leather!" Cream said walking up to Jasmine.

"Really? I thought I would look weird!" Jasmine laughed.

A person starred at Jasmine. Jasmine's smile went away and she glared at the person.

"I'm glad everything is fine now." Cream said.

"Me too... I still can't believe I killed a person."

"A person who should have been killed earlier." Shadow said walking over to the two girls.

"I'll see you later." Cream said walking away.

Shadow leaned on a locker and crossed his arms. Jasmine pulled out some books and put them in her backpack.

"I'm leaving soon." Shadow said without any emotions.

"W-What! Not you!"

"What do you mean? Are other people leaving too?"

"You, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Where are you guys going?"

"Back home."

"Why'd you even come here?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't tell you."

Jasmine looked down and sighed. She didn't want Shadow to leave. Because of him, she grew so much. Because of Shadow she could rule the world.

"Will I ever see you again?" Jasmine asked?

"Of coarse! We're destine to have each other in our lives!"

Jasmine smiled and hugged Shadow. A tear fell down her cheek. Shadow rubbed her back. They pulled apart and Jasmine shut her locker. Just then, Blaze walked past them with drawings. Shadow looked at Blaze as she walked past.

"You know, Jasmine... Since I'll be gone you might as well find someone to replace me." Shadow said.

"But I don't want to replace you."

"Then, replace me with a friend that's a girl... Like Blaze."

"Blaze? But she's-"

"Nice." Shadow said. "This is part of danger... You don't know what you're heading into."

Shadow winked at Jasmine and left once the bell rang. Jasmine put on her backpack and walked to her class. Shadow was one of her closest friends. Shadow was right. Maybe Blaze could bring new things to Jasmine. Danger. Danger is danger. You don't know what or who you're going to meet. Danger could make your life even more dangerous. That's why she loves it.


	11. Fifth is Mystery

It's a snowy Tuesday. Snow was falling slowly from the ground. Silver was walking in the snow. His fur color blended in with the snow. A lot of people would bumped into him. He made it to the school. He was wasn't wearing the heaviest coat, but he had a jacket on. He walked over to the group of friends sitting at a table, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey guys!" Silver said.

"Where have you been!? We missed you!" Cream said.

"I've just been out."

"Doing what?" Tikal asked.

Silver hand lit up, but he covered it. He walked away from the group of friends, not saying a word. The group of friends all got a confused looked on their faces.

"He's even more weird than Blaze." Amy said.

"I thought you were friends with Blaze." Shadow said facing Jasmine.

"We're working on it." Jasmine said. "But she never leaves that art room."

"Why don't you just bring the art to her?" Sonic asked.

Amy punched Sonic's in the arm.

"Ow! Fine, don't go with my idea." Sonic said rubbing his arm.

"That was the perfect idea! Why didn't you say something before!" Amy said getting up. "Come on girls, let's go find Blaze!"

The girls left the table, while the boys talked. First, the girls checked the art rooms. Blaze wasn't there. Next, they checked the library. She wasn't there. Last, they check by Blaze's locker. But they had no idea where that was, so they had to skip that for now. Before they could check anywhere else, the first bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Tikal said.

"Yea." Jasmine said.

They girls went their different ways to their classes. The four elements got up from the table and walked to their class. Tails and Shadow walk past a window to their class. Tails saw Blaze sitting outside in the snow. She must have first off...

"I guess Blaze has first off now." Tails said pointing outside.

Shadow looked out the window, getting in people's way. But they didn't dare say anything to Shadow. Tails and Shadow shrugged at each other and headed towards class.

Once the hall ways were cleared, Silver was walking around. He went to his locker and opened it. His hand started to glow again. He grinned at his hand and put his hand above his notebook that was inside his locker. Soon, it's notebook started to float.

"It's always good to have a mystery side." Silver said letting his notebook drop.

Silver shut his locker and walked away. But then he stopped in his tracks.

"I forget what I needed from my locker!" Silver said going back to his locker.

Silver reopened his locker and got what he needed. He closed his locker again and walked past a window. It was so bright outside from the snow. It was still slowly snowing outside. Silver stopped and starred out the window. He grinned once he saw Blaze outside, alone. She was sitting in the snow, without a coat on!

"It's not use." Silver said.

"Nothing starts until you take action." Sonic said walking past Silver.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Aren't you suppose to help Blaze out instead of just standing there, Mystery?"

Sonic patted Silver on the back and left. Silver looked out the window again. He saw someone throw a snowball at Blaze, but she didn't do anything. Instead she just sat there, without saying a word. Silver headed outside.

Silver watched from a distance. He didn't want to scare Blaze. They've gotten apart lately. But Silver wasn't going to let that happen. Silver used his psychokinesis to float towards Blaze, allowing him not to make any noise. Silver notice that Blaze had something in her hands... It was fire coming from her hands.

"That's neat!" Silver said with his feet touching the ground.

"Ah!" Blaze stands up and turned around. "Oh, it's only you."

Blaze sat back down in the snow. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't even cold. Silver started to talk to Blaze, but she didn't answer Silver. He thought for a moment. He walked in front of Blaze and sat down. He began to make a snowball.

"I've already been hit with one too many snowballs." Blaze said seeing Silver make a snowball.

"I'm not gotta hit you with it."

Silver finished making the snowball. He set it down, gently in the snow, so it wouldn't fall apart. Blaze looked at the snowball. She looked at Silver confused.

"I can make objects float." Silver said.

"Yea right."

Silver grinned at Blaze. He placed his hand over the snowball. Blaze saw Silver's hand glow a greenish color. She gasped once she saw the snowball floating. Silver moved his hand up and the snowball went up. Silver's hand turned into a fist and pretended to throw something. Just then, the snowball flew in the same directions as Silver threw it.

"Impressive." Blaze said clapping her hands.

"See, it's ok to have these powers within us."

"Yea, but people can't know about them..." Blaze whispered.

"That's the fun part! It's the mystery part of you."

Silver looked at Blaze's hand. Silver took her hands and pushed them into the snow.

"Let it out." Silver said.

Blaze closed her eyes. Silver saw an orange glow. The snow above Blaze's hand started to melt. It soon turned to water. Silver clapped his hands and Blaze started to laugh. Silver, using his powers, let the water float around them. Blaze put her hands underneath the water and it started to steam. The two friends started to laugh.

"First's snow, then water, then steam." Blaze said.

As the steam hit the cold air, it turned back to snow.

"Then back to snow." Silver said.

Once the water was back into snow, Silver and Blaze talked about their powers.

"So how'd you get your powers?" Silver asked floating above the snow.

"I was exposed to heat when I was little and I would always absorb it." Blaze explained melting the snow.

"I was born with mine... It's really using full. I don't have to take the bus."

"And I never get cold."

The two friends high five each other. Their ears went up and they heard the bell ring. Silver stopped floating once students walked out of the school. Blaze got up and walked into the school. Silver and Blaze stayed together in the hall way. They talked and laughed. Knuckles and Tikal past them.

"Hey guys!" Tikal said. "Do you want to sit with us during lunch?"

"Sure!" Silver said. "We'd love too!"

Once Knuckles and Tikal were gone, Blaze started to freak out.

"Why did you say yes?" Blaze asked.

"Because we both need more friends?" Silver guessed.

"You hedgehogs." Blaze said grinning.

"You're trying not to smile."

Silver poked Blaze in the stomach. Blaze laughed and slapped Silver's hand away. Silver walked Blaze to her next class, which was science. Lucky for Blaze, Amy was in that class. At first, Amy was always with Scourge during science, but now she didn't have any friends in that class.

"Make a new friend." Silver said pushing Blaze into the classroom.

Silver ran away and left Blaze. She took her seat and waited for the bell to ring. Amy walked in and looked around for a moment. She notice Blaze with her head in her notebook. Amy walked over to Blaze and sat in the desk next to Blaze. Soon, they bell rang.

"Alright, class!" Said the teacher. "Since it's freezing outside, we're going to make hot chocolate."

The whole class cheered and started to talk with their friends. But then the teacher calmed everyone down.

"Get into groups of twos and go to a lab table." The teacher said.

"Hey, Blaze, do you want to be partners?" Amy asked getting up.

"Sure."

Amy and Blaze got up and went to a lab table. The teacher gave everyone the things they needed to work with. Everyone poured their water into the beaker.

"I'll go get a lighter." Amy said walking away.

Blaze looked at the beaker full of water. She thought for a moment. She turned around to see where Amy was. Quickly, she put her hand under the beaker and started to boil the water. She stopped once she heard Amy's voice.

"Alright, I got-" Amy stopped talking once she saw the water already boiling. "What happened?"

"I'm the heat of the day." Blaze joked.

"Good one!" Amy laughed.

The two girls worked. After about 30 minutes, they finished. They drank their hot chocolate. Every students enjoyed this class the most today. Then, while the students drank, the teacher put a movie on for everyone. Amy and Blaze quickly talked. Most people talked, but some other people watched the movie.

"This hits the spot." Amy said.

"Yea... I love it." Blaze said taking a sip.

Soon, the bell rang. Within a few class hours later, it soon became lunch time. It was still snowing outside. No one knew when they snow would stop. The group of friends sat at their normal table. Silver finally joined them, along with Blaze. Everyone was becoming good friends. Everything was perfect now.

Once the day was over, Silver walked Blaze home. It was still snowing. While they walked to Blaze's house, Silver played some tricks on people who walked by. Silver, using his powers pushed the snow away from people creating a small ditch. The people would miss place their footing and fall in the snow. The two friends laughed everything time they saw someone fall. After a while, they stood in front of Blaze's house.

"Well, here we are." Silver said stopping.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"It might be my last time."

Blaze looked at Silver confused. Silver put his hands in his pockets and didn't make eye contact with Blaze.

"Why? Are you graduating early?" Blaze asked.

"I wish... But, I'm leaving this school."

"Why?"

"I have too... It's not my place."

"You have so many friends though!"

"Just for now though, once I leave I'll go back to my normal life."

"Well... Will I ever see you again?" Blaze asked looking down.

Silver grinned at Blaze. He took one of his hand and lifted Blaze's chin up, so their eyes meet each other.

"Or coarse! We're destine to have each other in our lives!" Silver said with a smile.

"It felt like yesterday when I meet you."

"I know, time goes by fast! But, you have Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Jasmine now."

"True."

"I better get home... I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

Silver and Blaze hugged goodbye. Silver floated away and Blaze watched as he left. She opened the door and walked inside the house. She couldn't believe Silver was leaving. The rest of the boys must be leaving to, if Silver was leaving. Why does everyone she gets close to have to leave her?

Blaze went up to her room and sat on her bed. She starred out the window and watched the snow fall. Even though Silver talked a lot, he was also very quite. Being a little mysteries it alright with him. He taught Blaze that it's ok to have a mystery side. Blaze opened her hand and fire started to form. She grinned at it and closed her hand. Mystery is always hidden. No one knows about, until you let it show. Don't be afraid to have a mystery side in life.


	12. Finding Out About the Boys

It's the next school day. There was snow on the ground. The sun was out again and slowly melting the snow away. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver didn't go to school that day. Instead, they went back to their Element school. The principle was excited that each 5 Element did their job. Everything went back to normal with the school. Only, the boys still talked to each other.

"Where are they!?" Tikal yelled waiting for the bell to ring.

"They all said they were leaving soon." Jasmine said.

"I guess soon really meant today." Amy said.

"I miss them already... Why'd they have to leave?" Cream said.

"I don't know." Blaze said.

Soon, the bell rang. All the girls got up and walked to their classes. School didn't feel the same without their new friends with them. Amy had to be careful now because of Scourge, Sonic wasn't with her now. Cream had to remember to what Tails told her about her ears. Tikal had to protect the Master Emerald on her own. Jasmine needed Shadow with her so she could act mean. Blaze needed Silver to help her grow her mystery side of life.

After a couple of long class hours later, lunch came around. The girls sat at the same table they did when Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were here. The girls didn't really say anything of first. They wished their new friends were with them. They never say goodbye to them.

"They never said goodbye." Jasmine said.

"It was lovely how Sonic talked the way about love." Amy said.

"Tails had so much light in his life." Cream said.

"Knuckles had so much power within him." Tikal said.

"Shadow loved danger so much... He said his middle name was danger." Jasmine said.

"Everything about Silver was a mystery, that's why I liked him." Blaze said.

It got quite for another second. The five girls ate their lunch and played games on their phones. School wasn't the same without Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. The girls really missed having a bigger group of friends. It was 11:30am. Everyone had 30 more minutes till their next class would start. But then, Tikal's eyes pop opened and she dropped her spoon.

"I have an idea!" Tikal said getting up.

She rushed out of the lunch room and the other girls packed their things at followed Tikal. They all went into the library, quietly though. Tikal stood in front of a computer.

"Who's a faster typer?" Tikal asked.

"I'll do it." Amy said.

She sat down and began to type on the computer. The other girls stood behind Amy. Tikal told Amy what to type. The other girls had no idea where Tikal was going with this. But they listened to her anyways.

"Now type, Love, Light, Power, Danger, and Mystery." Tikal said pointing in the search box.

Amy did what she was told. She type those five words in and waiting. After it was finished, Cream pointed to the first link. Amy clicked on it. It was an article about The Five Elements. They girls began to read about the elements.

"I'm afraid to where this is leading." Blaze said after she read enough.

"Me too." Jasmine said.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Cream asked.

"Yea." Tikal said. "Those five boys that came into ours lives, weren't real boys..."

"They were elements." Amy finished.

"How come they can't be with anyone else beside other elements?" Jasmine asked.

"Let's check." Amy said typing on the computer.

Amy clicked on a different link. It went to the same article, but with a facts. They started to read again. The girls read that a non-element and a Element fell in love with each other, but ended up getting kicked out of the school only for Elements.

"What's that picture?" Cream said pointing to a picture.

Amy clicked on the picture and they read the little information about the picture. It was the first baby that was born from a non-element. It's name was, Sonic.

"Wait... That's Sonic!?" Amy said.

"That's crazy! I had no idea!" Tikal said.

"Click on some more links." Jasmine said.

Amy clicked on the next page. This time it was about the Element Light. Amy got up from the chair and let Cream sit down. She read about a boy giving light to the end of a tunnel. He saved millions of lives with his light. This lights appears only when he's in his best mood.

"That does sound like Tails." Cream said.

Cream clicked the next page. This time, Cream got up and Tikal sat down. It was about Element, Power. Tikal read about how the Master Emerald was always guarded by some special power. No one knows where that power is, but it's always living off of the Master Emerald.

"Wow, I had no idea about that." Tikal said.

Tikal clicked on the next page. She got up and Jasmine was next. Jasmine began to read about the next Element, Danger. Jasmine saw tons of people were did dangerousse things. One person was jumping into a shark tank. The shark bit the person, but he never got a scar from it.

"That's the same thing Shadow would do." Jasmine said thinking.

Jasmine clicked the last and final page. She got up and Blaze took her place. She began to read about Mystery. Objects were flying in the air one day. They had a greenish glow around them. After a few seconds, all the objects fell and it never happened again.

"Silver is the only one who can do that." Blaze said.

All the girls looked at each other. They had to find the 5 Elements again. They just had too. How could the boys (Sonic, Tails Knuckles, Shadow, Silver) not tell Amy, Cream, Tikal, Jasmine, and Blaze about who they truly are! They should have known better. No guys acts that nice to girls. They had to find the boys.

"Where should we look though?" Amy asked.

"Maybe they have a school website?" Jasmine asked typing on the computer.

"Oh please, it must be hidden since they are-" Blaze began.

"Found it." Jasmine said.

Blaze slapped herself. She couldn't believe that a 'special' school would just tell random people about where it is.

"Hang on, you have to enter your username and password." Cream said.

"What if we get our lives back to the way they were?" Tikal asked.

"I'm not getting back together with Scourge." Amy said making her hands into fist.

"Then let's try this plan..."

Tikal started to whispered around the group of girls. They couldn't let anyone else hear them. Blaze turned off the computers and the girls left the library, liking their plan.


	13. Connecting Their Dots

It's a nice day outside. It's the weekend. The snow was mostly gone now because of the sun. It's a good thing too, cause the girls (Amy, Cream, Tikal, Jasmine, and Blaze) couldn't wait to find their element friends again. They all went over to Cream's house on Friday night and had a sleep over. They printed the pages with all the information on each Element.

"Sonic doesn't have a place, so we can skip him." Amy said crossing Sonic's name off the list.

"Thank god all these places are here in the state!" Blaze said.

The gets got in Cream's car and Cream drove away to the first place. Tails' tunnel. It took them about an hour drive to it. It didn't seem like a very nice place for Light. Cream parked the car far away from the tunnel. The girls got out and walked towards the tunnel. It was a train tunnel.

"Get on the track." Amy said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Cream asked.

"He's your element." Tikal said.

Cream put her foot out and tapped the tracks. Once she felt more confident and jumped on the tracks. She closed her eyes, thinking something was going to happen, but nothing did. She opened her eyes and stood up straight. She looked into the tunnel. It was pitch black in there.

"I need light!" Cream called out into the tunnel.

Her echo was loud. The girls waited for something to happen. But nothing did. Instead, there was a train horn. Blaze pulled Cream off the track and she fell on Blaze. A gust of wind blew by as the train past the girls.

"Look at my hair!" Jasmine yelled.

"I guess that didn't work." Blaze said standing up.

The girls got the dirt off of their clothes. Amy took her pen out and crossed off Tails' name. She put her pen away and they headed back to the car. Once they got in the car, they looked at the third page. Next was Knuckles. Tikal knew exactly were to go for this one. Once they got to the Master Emerald, Tikal looked at the paper. Tikal gave the paper to Jasmine and she walked over to the Master Emerald. She put her hand on the Master Emerald and focused her thoughts on it. The Master Emerald started to glow.

"Oh my god, it's working." Jasmine whispered to Blaze.

Tikal opened her eyes again and the glow was gone from the Master Emerald. She stepped away from the Master Emerald. She waited for Knuckles to come. Tikal backed away from the Master Emerald. They waited long enough. Knuckles wasn't going to show.

"Next is Shadow." Amy said crossing off Knuckles' name.

The girls got back in the car. They listed places that had sharks. Once they picks a place, Cream started to drive. They scuba diving place. There was a tank full of sharks. They went inside and looked at all the sharks.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jasmine asked tapping someone shoulder.

"Ah, what can I do for you ladies?" Asked the worker.

"We were wondering if any of your sharks attacked a person."

"I have a shark. His name is Danger."

"How'd he get that name?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you see.. This crazy person jumped in his cage while it was feeding time and the shark attack him. But when the person came out, there were no marks." The worker said.

"Sounds like Shadow." Cream whispered to Tikal.

"Can we meet Danger?" Amy asked.

The worked nodded his head. The girls followed him down a hall way. He used his key to unlock the door. There were outside now. There was a sign that said 'Danger'. The shark was swimming in a tank. Another workers were feeding him. Everyone knew the story about Danger. Jasmine look at the shark. The shark swam over to her and hit his nose on the glass.

"He likes ya." The worker said.

"Has that person who jumped in his cage ever showed up again?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope... After that day no one saw or heard of the guy." The worked said.

"Thank you for your time." Amy said.

The girls left the place. Amy crossed off Shadow's name. Once they got back in Cream's car they saw the time. It was already 3pm! Next stop was Silver. Blaze looked over the page (that they printed) and read about the floating objects. All the objects that have been floating are now inside a museum. Cream drove to the museum. They got out of the car and went into the museum.

"Alright... This museum is huge." Cream said as they walked in.

"Come on." Blaze said taking the lead.

The girls walked around the whole museum. They finally made it to the floating objects. Every object that was seen floating was here in the museum. The girls looked at each and every object. It was mostly boxes though. Blaze walked over to one. It had details about what people think happened. The museum had a rare picture of what the person looked liked.

"That looks nothing like Silver." Blaze said seeing the painting of the person.

"He looks like a girl." Jasmine said.

"I wonder why they think he looks like that..." Cream said.

"Because of the way the boxes were set up." A worked said hearing the conversation. "The boxes were laid out in a shape."

"What was the shape?" Blaze asked.

"It was in a heart."

"Guys like hearts too." Cream said butting in.

The worker laughed and walked away. The girls starred at each other. This wasn't any help. The girls left and got back in the car. Amy crossed off Silver's name. The girls sat in the car. They still had a few more hours till they would have to be home. it was quite for a while until...

"I have an idea." Amy said.

"And that is?" Tikal asked sitting up.

"What if we go find Sonic's parents? We skipped him, so if we find his parents, we find Sonic and if we find Sonic, we find the others." Amy explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jasmine asked.

"But we don't even know where to start." Cream said starting her car.

All the girls pulled out their phones and started to look online. Jasmine looked up the school's name. There was a small neighborhood near the school. Jasmine got a map on her phone and showed it to Cream. After that, the girls started to drive.

Soon, the background change. Instead of having building everywhere, there were trees everywhere. The girls were out of the city and into the woods. They were going near the stare boarder. They had to stop for gas a couple of times. They checked Jasmine's phone to make sure they were still going to right way.

"Take a right turn." Jasmine's phone said.

Cream looked to the right and looked confused.

"There's no road!" Cream said.

"Just turn." Tikal said. "If we hit anything I'll pay for you car."

Cream turned and went into the woods. They followed a dirt path. There was no one on the road. Soon, the girls came out of the forest and there was another town. It looked like as if everything was normal.

"This is so weird... It looks like same but with different people." Blaze said looking out of the window.

More and more cars were now on the streets. The girls drove some more. With a few right and left turned they made it to a neighborhood. Jasmine's phone went off. They must be here. The girls looked out the right window. They were in front of a dark blue two-story house. The girls got out and walked to the front door.

"Who wants to knock?" Amy asked.

"I'll do it." Jasmine said.

Jasmine knocked on the door and backed up. Everyone pushed Amy forward. They waited for an answer. Finally, they saw the doorknob turn. Everyone gasped and smiled at what they saw.

"Sonic!" The girls said.

Sonic eyes went wide. He slammed the door in their faces. The girls were confused for a few seconds. But within a few seconds, Sonic opened the door again.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You can't be here." Sonic whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're an Element?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips.

Sonic looks over his shoulder, making sure no one heard Amy. He walked out and shuts the front door. He rubs his hand before talking.

"Elements and non-Elements can't be seen with each other. It's the rule." Sonic began.

"Why? Just because you're the product of an Element and an non-element?" Cream asked.

"Ever since I was born things changed. If my father didn't find my mother that day, things wouldn't be this way." Sonic said. "Now, leave."

"No." Blaze said.

"What's it going to take then?"

The girls looked at each other and grinned. Sonic didn't like the looks at their faces. The girls started whisper. Sonic didn't know what they were saying. Soon, the whispering stopped and all the girls looked at Sonic.

"When's your next school day?" Tikal asked.

Sonic knew where this was going. Sonic hids the girls in his basement without his parents knowing. There, Sonic stayed with the girls all night. He never let his parents down there. He talked to the girls about being here. He told them what his school was like and why each other Element came into each of the girl's lives.


	14. Blossom of Friends

It's the next day. Sonic wakes up in his basement. The girls are fast asleep. Sonic sneaks upstairs and closed the basement door. It's a good thing his parents weren't home. Sonic left a note for the girls and went to school.

Once Sonic got to school, he saw his friend Sally. She was happy that Sonic was back at school. It wasn't the same without him here with her. They hugged each other and went to Sally's locker.

"School wasn't fun without you here." Sally said grabbing her books.

"Have you seen Tails?" Sonic asked changing the subject.

"Tails? You two hate each other!"

"We've become close.. But it's really important."

Sonic left without letting Sally talk. Sally rolled her eyes and closed her locker. Sonic went to the Light area. Tails was at his locker. Tails is just starring at his locker, doing nothing. Sonic slowly walks towards Tails. Sonic heard Tails talking to himself. Sonic tapped Tails on his shoulder.

'Tails? Buddy? Are you ok?"

Tails shakes his head and turns around to see Sonic. Tails shuts his locker and smiled at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?"

"All five girls are at my house." Sonic said getting to the point.

"Is Cream there?"

"Yes, I said all five. What are we going to do!? They're non-elements." Sonic whispered.

"I can't wait to see Cream!"

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Hey, do you think she could come over to my house?"

"You're no help."

Sonic left Tails. Tails talked on and on about Cream. He wouldn't shut up about Cream. Sonic knew Tails fell for Cream. He could feel the love within Tails. Cream was also the light in Tails' life. He couldn't get enough of her. Knowing Tails wasn't going to be any help, Sonic tried Knuckles next. He found Knuckles in the library reading a book.

"Knuckles..." Sonic whispered. "Knuckles..."

Knuckles didn't answer Sonic. Knuckles was to busy reading his book. Sonic stood in front of Knuckles. He waved his hand, but Knuckles' eye never left the book. Sonic notice that Knuckles' eyes weren't moving when he was reading.

"You're not even reading." Sonic whispered.

"Yea... I thinking about Tikal."

"She's in my basement."

"What!?" Knuckles yelled.

A whole bunch of students yelled at Knuckles for yelling. Knuckles closed his book and sat down in his chair. Sonic sat across from him.

"They can't be here." Sonic began.

"Lighten up lover boy." Knuckles said.

"Ever Element knows the rules... Non-elements can't be here."

"I'll keep Tikal save."

"You fell for her, didn't you?"

Knuckles didn't answer Sonic. Knowing Knuckles, he didn't like to let his emotion take over. Sonic left the library. Knuckles and Tikal both had the same powers. No wonder Knuckles feel in love with Tikal. Sonic felt a whole lot of love between the two. How could an Element fall in love with a non-element. It wasn't right! Sonic searched for Shadow next. Knowing Shadow, he would be able to help.

"Do you guys know where Shadow is?" Sonic asked some Danger Elements.

"Outside." One student said.

"Thanks."

Sonic went outside the school. Sonic called Shadow's name. Sonic found Shadow fighting under a tree. He can never let danger go. Sonic walked over to Shadow, calling his name. Shadow was breathing hard and sweating.

"This isn't gym class, Shadow." Sonic said.

"I'm reacting what happened between Jasmine and I." Shadow said punching air.

Sonic could feel Shadow's love for Jasmine. Sonic knew he shouldn't waist his time here. Sonic wondered if he fell for Amy. He would have felt it though. Sonic rolled his eyes. Sonic had really hoped Shadow would help him. Sonic watched as Shadow fought with air. Sonic walked back into the school. There was one last Element. Silver. Sonic thought of where Silver might be.

"I'll check the art rooms first."

Sonic walked to art rooms. Just by luck, Silver was in there. Silver was the only on in the room. Sonic walked in the room and walked over to Silver. He was drawing something in the corner of the room. Sonic looked over Silver's shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"Not you too!" Sonic said.

"What?" Silver asked looking at Sonic.

"You love Blaze... Look at your drawing."

Silver looked at his drawing. He drew Blaze and him with hearts floating around them. Sonic left the Silver alone in the art room.

During lunch, Sonic told all the other boys to stay here after school. They boys were excited. They knew they were going to see the girls after school. Once everyone left, the five Elements were staying in the Senior Hallway.

"You guys all fell in love with non-element." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"It's not that bad! You fell in love with Amy." Knuckles said.

"I'm Love you idiot!" Sonic yelled. "I feel every love and I would have felt mine."

"Don't try to fight." Tails said.

"I'm getting the girls." Sonic said leaving the school.

"Hurry back!" Silver said clapping.

Sonic rolled his eyes and went to get the girls. He made sure his parents weren't home and they weren't Sonic grabbed all the girls and they went back to school. The other Elements waited for Sonic and the girls to show up to the school. Soon, Sonic opened the front door and walked in. The girls were right behind him.

"Here." Sonic said pointing to the girls. "Happy now?"

Sonic crossed his arms as the girls (except Amy) ran to their new their friends. Tails and Cream hugged each other tight. Knuckles and Tikal high fived each other. Shadow and Jasmine did a back flip together. Silver and Blaze used their powers together.

"This is our school!" Tails said.

"I can see that." Cream said. "Where's your locker?"

Tails and Cream went to Tails' locker. Everyone else stayed in the hallway. They all talked about what happened while they left. Sonic and Amy watched their friends talk and laugh with each other.

"So, how have you been?" Amy asked.

"Good! I still hate how you found me."

"Why?" Amy asked hitting Sonic's shoulder. "We all missed you guys."

"There are rules you have to follow."

"Live a little, Lover Boy!"

Sonic chuckled a little. Everyone called him that, cause he head over heels over love.

"We'll show you around!" Silver said.

Everyone walked around the school. The guys showed the girls everything at their school. They showed them their lockers and their class rooms.

Elements can't mix with each other in classrooms." Shadow said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"Because we don't get along... But look at us now." Knuckles laughed.

"Yea, we used to all hate each other!" Tails said. "Now we're all really close."

The girls all looked at the guys. How could a group of guys become so close? The girls smiled at the boys and were happy that they were all friends now.


	15. Changed Rules

Once an hour went by, the group of friends were sitting down Senior Hall. They were in a circle. It was about 4:55pm. Sonic kept starring at his watch. The other elements didn't worry about the time.

"I better get going. My dad is going to kill me." Sonic said getting up.

"Oh come on! Stay!" Tikal said.

"I can't."

"He just wants to follow the rules." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea, Faker?" Sonic said. "I'll stay then."

"I hope you all stay." Said a voice.

Everyone looked down Senior Hall. The boys all gasped at who was standing down the hall way. The girls had no idea who this person was. The boys stood up and got in a line and stood up straight.

"Oh god, he's going to be mad." Silver whispered to Shadow.

"Shut it." Shadow whispered.

"This is my fault." Sonic whispered.

"Yea it is." Knuckles whispered back to Sonic.

"Stand up." Tails whispered to the girl.

The girls looked confused but stood up anyways. The person walked closer to the group of friends. It was the principle of the school! The principle stood in front of the group of friends.

"I don't you I don't like it when you boys do this." He said.

The boys got out of line. The girls sat back down and got out of the way. The principle starred at the girls and back at the boys. He knew who the girls were.

"Hello ladies." The principle said.

"Hi." Blaze said.

"Why are they here?" The principle asked.

"They snuck in, I tried to get them to leave but I couldn't." Sonic said. "I understand if you kick me out of this school."

"I am kicking people out."

Everyone looked at the principle once he said 'people'. Sonic's hand started to shake. Tails' two tails wrapped around each other. Knuckles hands turned to fist. Shadow's ears went down. Silver's eyes started to water. The boys knew what was coming. They were getting get out of the school.

"I'm letting all the elements into the normal world." The principle said.

Everyone gasped at what he said. The girls got up and hugged their friends. Amy hugged Sonic. Cream hugged Tails. Tikal hugged Knuckles. Jasmine hugged Shadow. Blaze hugged Silver. No one could believe what he just said! All the elements were leaving to go to their real world!

"But I thought Elements and non-elements couldn't be together." Tails said.

"That's what I thought to until I had you boys fall in love with these girls." The principle explained.

"But Lover Boy isn't in love with Amy, so your plan sucks." Shadow said kissing Jasmine on the cheek.

Everyone laughed. Sonic crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Please, we're just friends." Amy said.

"Sure." Cream said. "I see the way you look at him."

"You really are in love with each other. But since Sonic is Love he has to be alone with you." The principle said.

"But I've been alone with her tons of times." Sonic said.

"Not exactly... Come." The principle said. "Everyone else, you can go home."

Sonic and Amy waved goodbye to their friends. The principle unlock a classroom and left Sonic and Amy walk in. The principle left.

"How will we know when we feel it?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not Love."

Sonic sat on a desk. Amy stood and walked around. She looked out the window. The view was the blue sky. Sonic walked over to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up at him and grinned.

"I wanna thank you again for saving me from Scourge." Amy said.

"That's what I do."

Sonic and Amy starred at each other. Before they knew it, they lips connected. The principle was right. They just needed to be alone in the Element's world. Sonic and Amy walked out of the school holding hands. They went out with their friends.

Sonic introduced Amy to his parents. They were happy that she was a non-element. Tails did the same with Cream. His father was happy for him and Tails' mother would have been happy too. Knuckles surprised his parents with what they thought was the master Emerald, but it was Tikal. His parents were happy. Shadow's mother was happy that he found a girl just like him who would do daring things with her son. Silver invited Blaze over for dinner and Silver's parents were proud of Silver.

The group of friends finished school. All the Elements from the school left. They traveled to different states and saw many new things. They met new people and fell in love with people. This time, it was the girls turn to teach the boys about the world. Everything was going to be different for them, but in the best way.

"Elements are everywhere now." Amy said.

"So are non-elements." Blaze said.

"I'm glad we have each other in our lives." Cream said.

"Yea, life wouldn't be the same." Jasmine said.

"It would be awful." Tikal said.

"We're destine to have each other in our lives." All five Elements said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! I LOVED making this story! I thought it was pretty good, but that's just me. I hoped all you readers liked it! Next story is 'Out of the Woods'.<strong>


End file.
